The Lost Series
by PrimRueMellark
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happen after Amy and Rory's death and Eleven's search for Clara? Well the doctor runs into a young girl, who has an unforgetable past but can't remember any of it, Well its up to the Doctor to help her regain her memory. i do not own Doctor Who!


**Please don't be rude this is my first ever Doctor Who story, don't be mean. So I'm going to try my best with this story, don't get mad if it goes really wrong…**

"Alex, get down here you'll be late!" Clary Lightwood called to her daughter.

Upstairs in the second bedroom to the left contained a girl no older than 16; she woke hesitantly from her slumber and looked over to her night stool to notice she would be late for school.

"Ugh…" Alex sat up and took a look around her, her bed was covered with drawings of different symbols, Alex didn't know what they were of exactly but she believes that it might be an ancient language.

She hadn't figured how she has came across them they just were in her head.

"Coming Mom!" She called.

Alex quickly sat up and rummaged through her things and shoved different items into her bag for school. Alex quickly threw one some clothes and boots before running down the stairs to find her mother standing at the door very impatient.

"Sorry, Mom over slept…" she trailed off as her mother sighed.

"Well hurry up then I can't afford to be late again, I almost missed a trail cause of you!" Alex's mother snapped at her daughter.

"Sorry Mom I didn't mean too. It was an accident; honest." Alex said.

"Just get in the car so I drop you off at school." Her mother snapped again.

Alex never seeing her mother this upset tried to scurry passed her but ended up spilling her mother's tea all over her. Alex was frightened when she saw the stern look drawn upon her mothers face.

"Mom I'm so…" She was cut off by her mother walking passed her and out the door slamming it behind her. Alex quickly opened the door and jogged over to her mother's car, she tried to open it but it was locked. Her mother rolled down the window. Alex couldn't get a word out before her mother spoke…

"Go over to your fathers after school" Mrs. Lightwood said with no emotion, she didn't even bother to look at her daughter. This brought tears to her daughters eyes, her mother has never been this cold to her. Alex felt the tears stream down her face as her mother drove off into the distance.

_What am I going to do now? _Alex thought to her self. She had no one to call to give her the 3 mile ride to her high school. Her best and only friend is on vacation in France. So Alex making up her mind decided to make the trip, she took a look at her phone she needed to make it to the library to help organize a new set of books before History.

Alex was pretty athletic she once ran a mile an under 6 minutes so she guessed she had a pretty good chance on getting to the school less than 20 minutes if she ran hard enough. She decided to cut through the park to shorten it to only a mile. Alex felt the cold Autumn wind and tiny droplets of rain on her face as she ran with her bag flapping against her leg.

She soon took a sharp left to exit the park but ran into something instead, hard. She fell back and her bag was thrown against the path and papers flew everywhere on the wet pavement.

"So sorry, want watching where I was going, just taking a look around. It's a nice day out isn't, oh sorry let me help you…" A man said all way to fast grabbed for Alex's hand to help her up.

"Watch where you're going next time will you?" Alex laughed as she stood up with the young mans help.

The man in front of her had sort of a baby face. He wore a wool suit jacket and a bowtie. His hair was sort of slicked but not all the way back.

"Your American? What are you doing in London?" he asked.

"Mother did always tell me to stay away from strange men," She thought for a second her mother thought she was disgusting," But what the hay! My mother went to school in the America's and met my father, they soon had me but when I turned 10, my mother wanted to move back here to be with her family."

"Fascinating, but shouldn't you be in school right now" The man I the bowtie asks.

"Shoot, I forgot, while I'm sorry to keep you held up sir, I best be off." Alex smiles as she picks up her bag…but the man stops her.

"Have you been crying?" he asks suddenly.

Alex freezes, how had he known.

"Sorry I have to get going" Alex says as she runs from the park.

The man stares after her, curiously, she seems clever. Something catches him from the corner of his eye. He walks toward a piece a paper the young girl dropped in the pavement. He picks up and gasps. The writing on this paper is very familiar, and he was very fluent in it. The questions that came to his mind were questions he hadn't asked in a long time, Who is this girl? How does she know this? Where has she seen this? And was she not from this planet?

Through the wet soggy paper the man in the bow tie could just make out a signature through the corner of the paper. _Alexandra Lightwood_.

"Alexandra, Alexandra how do you know of the Time Lords?" The man says to him self. He smiles as he races of to a blue police box near a near bye park bench.

_WOOSH, WOOSH. _Is the only sound heard in the park past the rain and the chirping of the near bye birds.

**Thanks guys I'm hoping the next chpter will be up in the next couple of days! Please leave comments I would love to hear from you. And give your ideas for the story!**


End file.
